


Chaos

by Aoishi



Series: Possession [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoishi/pseuds/Aoishi
Summary: Uruha should have listen.It was awful that he had a bad habit of doing the exact opposite.





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> In which part one of a series begins.

Need.

It hummed through his veins, made his stomach gurgle and growl.

 _N e e d._  
  
Uruha hated it. Hated how his hands shook and the room spun around him in dizzying circles; hated how his chest became tight and something dark and sensual cooed in his ear _it is time my host_.

Once, Uruha had tried to bleed it out—-had slit his wrist wide and gaping and watched as red spread into the water, turned it dark and morbid and that something dark had laughed and laughed and laughed as the skin of his wrist sealed shut, knitted back together as if he hadn’t taken a blade and gouged it open. _We had a deal_ it cooed, hovering at his shoulder, teeth wicked and sharp and so, so real. _We had a deal and you will up hold it_.

They say to never make a deal with a devil, that you never got what you wanted.

Uruha should have listened.

 

x.x

 

Hunger.

It was there, howling through his veins and Aoi was soft and loose next to him, pillow tucked to his chest, hair spilling over shoulders wide and strong from years of surfing. He slept, unaware and the hunger spiked, clawed its way up his throat and Uruha flinched away from where Aoi slept. Flinched away from what the thing within wanted most.

Flinched away from the desire to rip out Aoi’s throat, to salther himself in his lover’s blood, to feast from his flesh and fill his belly with all that Aoi was and would ever be.

Ruki’s words haunted him then, something soft and other wordly shining in those too blue eyes, something wise and old and _powerful_ silencing the monster that lurked in Uruha’s veins, coiled about his soul.

Chaos breeds chaos and oh, aren’t you a chaotic one?

 

x.x

 

Aoi’s hands were soft and achingly tender as they smoothed over Uruha’s arms, looped around his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Uruha laughed, laughed even as he wanted to cry.

He shook and turned, cradled Aoi’s face in his hands, hands that trembled with tenderness; a tenderness that wanted to bleed into chaos, wanted to sink into skin tanned to a lovely shade of gold, wanted to rip that gold from the sharpness of bone and devour everything left behind.

“Just hungry is all.” Uruha answered and Aoi’s smile was soft, dimpled part of his cheek and Uruha ached.

Ached to kiss that smile and rip it from that face too sweet to be true.

“Well, good thing I have pizza on the way.” It wasn’t pizza Uruha wanted and his hands curled, nails pressing into the soft skin along Aoi’s jaw. “Uru?”  
  
As if burnt, Uruha jerked away, laughed it off as if what he had done meant nothing, as if he hadn’t almost slipped and let the beast free.

A beast that snarled and slammed against the cage Uruha kept it within, threaten to rip itself free from his chest and devour Aoi whole.

“Pizza sounds really good.”

If only it was pizza he needed.

 

x.x

 

It was Ruki that found him.

He hummed softly, stepping over shattered bone and blood smear floors.

“You’ve made a mess.” Ruki chided, hand curling within his hair. “Chaos breeds chaos.”  
  
He snarled, went to lash out yet, Ruki’s hand tightened in his hair, yanked his head back, forced him to bare his throat and there was something old in Ruki’s hooded eyes, something powerful in the curl of Ruki’s fingers in his hair, something that made the beast within fall silent, shrink into itself.

“Careful to whom you bare your teeth at.” A smile, soft and sweet curled Ruki’s mouth, a mouth Ruki pressed to his cheek. “Some of us bite back.”

Uruha should have listen.

It was awful that he had a bad habit of doing the exact opposite.

 

x.x

 

The pizza was warm, the scent rich.

Not as rich as the man next to him, tempting him.

The beast was hungry, stalking the cage that it made a home of within Uruha’s chest and Aoi was such a fine feast...


End file.
